In transmission of data streams, errors in data often occur as a result of noise, data congestion, or other issues. Data transmission may occur over any medium, including, but not limited to data transmission over a power line, conventional wires or cables, or wireless transmission.
In a conventional system, a receiving unit and a transmitting unit may in some circumstances adjust their operations in response to certain conditions to reduce error occurrence. For example, the receiving unit and transmitting unit may adjust rates regarding transmission if the units agree to a rate modification.
However, conventional systems may not react quickly enough or otherwise operate in a manner that would assist in the avoidance of errors in a time sensitive system. In a time sensitive system, significant data may be lost before the transmission is modified. Because of the time sensitive nature of the data transmission, it may not be possible to retransmit the lost data.